Kalifa
| extra2= | devil fruit= | bounty=| }} Kalifa was Iceburg's secretary and was the only female member of CP9. Appearance Kalifa is a slim woman with blue eyes and glasses that, like Kuro, she often pushes up. Her blonde hair was about shoulder length when she first infiltrated Water 7 and she grew it out over the years she spent undercover there. She kept it tied up in a bun as a secretary, but let it fall freely with a left sidelock when she was revealed to be an assassin. She has small studded earrings and usually wears outfits that reveal her legs, something Paulie often chides her about while she was undercover. When she was Iceburg's secretary she wore a yellow long sleeve jacket, and high heel boots, but as an assassin, she wore a long-sleeved short black dress over a fishnet shirt and stockings along with black gloves and high-heels. In the Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that Kalifa was very bookish as a child. Gallery Personality Galley-La Kalifa is first seen as Iceburg's secretary. She seemed to be a serious, businesslike woman with a hot temper. She is known for her trademark phrase "That's sexual harassment". She is seen to be fiercely loyal to Iceburg at first and is always seen walking around with him. CP9 During the Enies Lobby arc, Kalifa personality becomes sly and crafty, as she enjoys embarrassing her superior, Spandam by accusing him of harassing her, again with her trademark phrase.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 379 and Episode 266, Kalifa accuses everything said to her as being "sexual harassment". Despite her initial impression of being completely serious and professional, she became easily flustered during her fight against Nami. She is not too bright, mistaking Monster Chopper for Nami. She is also rather vain, considering herself so beautiful and sexy that she doesn't need to make her skin smooth with her Devil Fruit power. Abilities and Powers Kalifa uses a kick-based fighting style, when not using Rokushiki or Awa Awa no Mi techniques. She possesses a notable leg strength, even recognized by Sanji, and her attack speed is fast enough to leave residual images after striking. When first introduced, her fighting style was strongly intertwined with the use of her thorned whip. However, after she ate the Awa Awa no Mi, apparently she stopped using her weapon as a part of it. Weapons In Water 7, she showed her full mastery of a spiked whip. *'Ibara Road' (Thorny Road) - Kalifa leaps in the air and thrusts her whip out to decimate a group of people. Fighting Style Like the other CP9 members, Kalifa has mastered all six techniques of the Rokushiki style. Despite her Douriki of 630, she is widely considered as one of CP9's strongest assets. Devil Fruit After the attempt to assassinate Iceburg, Spandam gave Kalifa the Devil Fruit Awa Awa no Mi, which allows her to generate bubbles to "clean" the strength off her opponents. Kalifa went easy on Nami first before showcasing her real powers. She was arrogant and took Nami lightly and did not consider her a threat. It was this unfocused and impulsive attitude that led to her defeat at Nami's hands. History Secretary Kalifa was first seen as Iceburg's secretary who violently kicked anyone that mocked him. Later, she arrested Franky and showed her true colors by revealing herself as a member of CP9. CP9 Agent When Kalifa was next seen, she was with the other CP9 members. Whenever her boss, Spandam, said her name or replied to what she said, she would say it was sexual harassment. He gave the Awa Awa no Mi to deal with the Straw Hat pirates to make sure they wouldn't rescue Nico Robin. Enies Lobby During the attack on the tower, she fought against Sanji after he came to his senses (he was struck by her looks when they were drinking tea.) Sanji was effortlessly defeated by Kalifa as he kept withdrawing his attacks since he would never strike a woman. She turned him into a soap doll and threw him over the balcony. Nami later arrived to confront her, but she had set a bubble trap on the floor, draining Nami's power. Nami quickly realized Kalifa's powers, much to her dismay. Even with the use of her new powers, she is defeated by a Thunder Lance Tempo to the chest from Nami. Afterwards, Nami practically ripped her outfit apart until she found the #2 key to Roronoa Zoro and Sogeking's handcuffs. CP9's Independent Report Blueno used his Devil Fruit's ability, Air Door to protect his fellow CP9 agents from the Buster Call. Having been stripped naked by Nami, Jyabura lent her his shirt. She, along with the rest of CP9, walked along the Sea Train's tracks to St. Poplar. She cleaned the streets with her Devil Fruit powers to help earn money for Lucci's medical treatment. CP9 used the rest of the money to buy clothes and other essentials, Kalifa was with Kumadori reading a book and smoking while the others wait for them to return with the shopping. She was smiling as Lucci, having recovered from his injuries, is discharged from the hospital. CP9 went bowling to celebrate Lucci's recovery, though her superhuman strength resulted in her essentially launching the bowling balls into the walls. However, CP9 had to stop their bowling match to deal with the problem of the Candy Pirates in St. Poplar causing a ruckus, so they became temporary vigilantes by beating them up. Kalifa is shown using her signature kicks to deal with one of the pirates, as the crowd cheer amazed at the their strength. However, after Lucci violently eliminates the captain, CP9 determines that they can't stay in St. Poplar any longer, and so they prepare to leave, but not before Kalifa receives a flower from a small girl (to the shock of Fukurou, Jyabura and Kumadori). They shipped off to their homeland, where they watch a new generation of CP9 being trained. Captain Very Good arrives to capture them, but they refuse to let him disturb their old home. As CP9 battled, and eventually defeated the Marine troops led by Very Good, Lucci contacted a physically crippled Spandam using a Den Den Mushi, and promised to come for him soon. With that CP9 began their aim to eliminate their former director by leaving their homeland and setting sail. Trivia * One of the CP9 agents that served under Spandine looks a bit like her. He is actually her dad. This idea is actually something that Oda had at the time and not something just made up when asked about it in a SBS question.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 54 - Fan question: Is the dude with glasses Kalifa's dad? * She has a sheep theme, as seen in one of her attacks involves her gathering up bubbles to resemble one. * Kalifa's birthday was revealed in a SBS Volume 43 to be April 23. This is because Secretary's Day is celebrated on this day. * Coincidentally, Kalifa ranked at 23rd in the 3rd popularity contest with 346 votes, but came in the 4th poll only as 78th most popular character with only 7 votes. * Oda has named several female characters after birds. Kalifa seems to be named after the Kalij Pheasant (or in German, "Kalifasan"). * Kaku and Kalifa are the only characters to be 'seen' eating their Devil Fruits after meeting the Straw Hat pirates. Alvida was the first to eat hers after meeting Luffy, but already had when she met up with him again. * Kalifa's Devil Fruit ability is somewhat similar to Alvida's, as both can make the skin smooth and slippery. However, while Alvida's ability only works on her own skin as defense, Kalifa can use hers on anyone near her and as an attack. References External Links * Kalifa's page on Villains Wiki Site Navigation de:Kalifa Category:Female Category:Human Category:CP9 Category:Galley-La Company Category:Rokushiki users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Smokers Category:CP9 Saga Villains Category:Assassins Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Super-Human Speed users Category:Super-Human Strength users